Forget me not
by BellaNottes
Summary: (Au) Set In the early/Late 1940s, Arabella and her brothers are A Gypsy family saving up to escape Europe and go to South America before it's too late, Arabella is trapped in a bias arranged marriage. Ludwig and Arabella have the same outlook on life; Why does everyone have to be put in classes? The two both take a dangerous path when the Fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Summer 1930~  
The streets bustled with dancers of the Romani people. Wives and Husbands, the betrothed. Sisters and brothers. I stood with my brothers at this young age, I didn't dance, even when I really wanted to,Like now. I didn't feel right though. Not now, Not in our little square. ''Sorellina,'' My oldest brother called to me. ''Let's go home, It's getting dark out. It's almost your bed time. My eyes _had _been a little bit droopy. I remember grabbing my older brother's hand and walking home with him.

_We didn't know that things would get bad, wars and racisim would tear the world apart with a madman as its destroyer, we were kids._

_13 years later-  
_"And why the hell should we be the ones to give refuge and kindness to these German bastards?'' Lovino, my brother. Had griped. I was cleaning off a back table, eavesdropping naturally. ''Because we are Romani people, A 'Minority' in society.'' Veniciano, My other brother answered. I kept my mouth shut, If I did say something, They'd know I was listening and they'd blow it off.

''They're coming here though, Why here?!'' he groaned, I finally sat down at a table and wiped my hands on my apron. ''Just think of them as dangerous tourists!'' I spoke, They both ogled me and rolled their eyes. But they smiled.

It was a bit of a shock as the soldiers rolled in, Swastikas on their trucks and men loaded in the back of trucks. I crept to the window to get a better look of them. ''get away from there!'' Lovino hissed and pulled me back. He closed the curtain and it caused me to scoff. I turned away from him as he started to close up shop. I however was curious, It was burning inside of me, So I snuck out onto the roof.

I could hear the shouts and commands of the generals in a language I barely knew. They looked so focused, Some of them rode, some of then marched along side the vehicles. I ducked as one abruptly stopped and looked up I gasped for I was sure that he'd seen me peeking. There had been so much mystery in their faces. I felt a soft hand grab my ankle and yank. ''get. Down.'' Veniciano growled. ''I just wanted to see what the looked like!'' I replied in my mother tongue. ''Lovi wants us to speak to them no more than we have to.'' He told me. I groaned. ''Fratello.'' I groaned. ''we own a diner, we'll have to face them. Even Germans have to eat sometimes.'' He narrowed his amber eyes at me. ''Our country is in alliance with theirs, You don't realize how dangerous this is.'' Lovino said from behind us. ''Come on. Let's get home.'' He said. ''Lovi, We don't have to worry about it, we're all still here for the time being.'' Lovino glared daggers and Veni. ''That's not completely true and you know it.'' He hissed. He was right.

Some of us had been disappearing. Families broken. A lot of southern Italy had come up north, And others from other countries started to flee to America and Brazil. Somewhere that wasn't Europe.  
Veniciano placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. ''What will we do?'' He asked at last, Lovino,At first, Smiled in response. ''We'll save up, I started last spring, we'll be able to go to south America soon.'' He announced proudly. ''Now come on, I want to get to the safety of our home.'' He muttered.

It was quiet on the streets, We weren't really that far from my village, But it was still so quiet. No singing, no dancing, Just fear for the unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

''Italy is nice,Ja?''My older brother,Lutz, kicked off his boots and lay back on the small cot like bed. My Oldest brother, Gilbert and our commander, did the same. ''Not bad for a place that's swarming with Gypsy vermin.'' He commented. I stayed quiet. What was wrong with the Gypsy? They were Italian,too weren't they? We were Nazis, Still German. I undid the straps on my gloves and slid them off with ease. I pursed my lips as I watched everyone settle in, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in the army anymore. I certainly and probably didn't want to serve as an SS soldier either….

I had cultivated a different way of thinking. _What were we fighting for? Besides our beloved country?  
_''Ludwig?'' Lutz had called my name. ''What? I was just thinking,'' I answered. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood. ''I…I'm going on a quick walk.'' I said rubbing my arm. My two brothers stared after me, Giving each other exchanged looks, ''Take your gun.'' Gilbert ordered. I turned to face him, An eyebrow raised. ''why?'' ''What if you're attacked by some dirty blooded-'' I held my hand up. ''I'll be fine.'' I growled and stalked out. It was warm out, The sun was just setting. _Gott _Italy was so beautiful, I breathed in the fresh air and pulled out mein vater's old pocket watch.

He was gone now, Mutter as well… But vater had told us how proud he was before he passed, The three of us. I don't know why he was so proud of me, My brothers were a higher rank than I. Not that I minded. I didn't _want _ the responsibility of ordering people around, I didn't want everyone to turn to me when they didn't know what the hell to do.

''Look at it.'' I almost jumped at the sound of Lutz's voice. He had a cigar and a smug smile on his face, ''Pretty soon, it'll all be cleansed and covered in our reason.'' I looked over at him in slight disgust. ''_Ja,_ changing the world, One country at a time.'' I replied weakly. He suddenly chuckled. ''Did you see all the women when we arrived? I wouldn't mind being stationed here forever.'' He sounded like an idiot, Stupid. ''_Ja, _I saw, Very beautiful.'' ''Oh, yes.'' I was sort of glad I was stationed here, I wouldn't have to wear this cursed uniform 24/7. I'd explore the country side, be happy for the time being, Pretend like everything was normal when it wasn't. ''Do you plan on doing some sight seeing?'' He asked curiously. ''Yes, it's nice here.'' I answered drearily. ''I saw a cute little Gypsy diner, we should go there. Since they can't refuse us.''

''ja.'' I mumbled in response, I felt his hand on my shoulder. And I so badly wanted to shrug it off. ''Come back soon, get some rest, We have a short meeting.'' He informed me and walked away. I looked after him and scowled to myself. ''Goodnight.'' I growled to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

'' I'm serious, It'll happen soon.'' ''Hush Lucie, You'll scare people.'' Lovino shushed and poured his friend another cup of coffee. ''when are you due back in the training field?'' I asked ''him'' the chest binding was still there, But she wasn't using as deep of a voice.

''Tuesday.'' She answered and dug her fork into her grilled chicken salad. I frowned. ''Don't pout.'' She told me. ''Soon, you'll be able to escape this place, Fiancé or not.'' I frowned even more when she brought up Marcello, My fiancé. Tall, dark locks and brown eyes. He'd been chosen by my brothers, And I, By his parents. I haven't known him from very long before I found out we were to be married. I liked Marcello, and I think he liked me, But I knew in my heart that he was not the one I wanted to spend my life with.

Sure, He was handsome, Wealthy, But not something I wanted.  
''Lucie, Keep me updated about the Gestapo will you?'' Lovino's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to him as he approached us. Lucie smiled and put her money on the table. ''Will do.'' She cooed and nodded her goodbyes before waltzing out.  
''I want this place closed by six-thirty, Feli, Arabella, Do you understand me?'' Veniciano collected plates from an empty table and nodded. '_'Si, Si._'' He called. ''Lovi…it's five-forty-five now, We'll be here until at least eight!'' I whined. At first he glared at me, Then he motioned for both my brother and I to follow him to the back where we kept ingredients.

''Look,'' he murmured going behind some potatoes and pulling out an old popcorn tin. He popped the top and showed it to us. ''Look, Almost enough to get us to south America….We'll need to save up more if we want _Sorellina _to go back to school. And housing as well. We'll be fine.'' He said. ''But…Bella after she gets married…'' Veniciano started. Lovino nodded. ''yes, I know. Marcello and his family have been making plans as well.'' He muttered lowly as he put the tin back and hid It well. I honestly hated it when people did things without me knowing.

'' _va bene,_ I want you two to lock up 30 minutes after I leave. And bring home some cake Bella.'' He winked and disappeared out of the door.~

I sat at the table. What seemed like hours had only been 10 minutes after my brother had left. The light from my _settore _was still on, And the icing from cakes and decorated cookies shined in it. Veniciano sat in a chair by me polishing silverware while I wrote in a book, My diary, to be exact.

''did you hear that?'' Veniciano suddenly said to me. I froze, trying to pick up the noise as well. I dog-eared my page and closed the book as I stood. ''What are you doing?'' Feli whispered. I peeled back the curtain to see. ''Soldiers, German soldiers.'' I whispered excitedly. I turned to smile at Veni as I watched the two men march down the street. ''do you think..'' I wondered allowed. ''No, No, No, No. NO.'' Feliciano chanted to me. ''Lovino said..-'' ''He isn't here.'' I squealed and slowly and stealthily propped open the door. I rose up on my tip toes, and rang the little bells with my fingers.

(Sorellina- Little sister

Settore- set, area)


	4. Chapter 4

Lutz's hand had flown to his gun almost at once after hearing the noise. ''Calm down bruder,'' I chided and folded my arms. I turned to the noise. A light was coming from the restaurant that had appeared to be closed when we'd just passed it a minute ago. But there stood a girl, On her tip-toes ringing the bells with her fingers, I could faintly see her; her dress, Long red flowing skirt and a white apron, She also wore a long sleeved black puffed sleeved shirt. Her long, dark brown hair was in a braid going down her back. She held the stance of perfection, I had not seen many ballets after mutter had died but I remembered what the ballerinas looked like. Just like that. ''Hey… I think we got someone's attention.'' Lutz murmured. I could hear the smile in his deep voice.

The girl….Young woman had hoisted the door open and retreated. ''Should we…'' I questioned. ''I'm starving, Saving my rations, And she was beautiful, Lets go.'' He started back up the sidewalk and I followed him eagerly. The little diner was nothing I'd never seen before; It was cozy, A radio laid on the counter where the kitchen window was and played a few classics lowly.  
''w-'' My brother and I had turned our attention to a small Italian male this time, smiled warmly, But was a bit shaky. ''_Wilkommen?_'' He greeted in his soft German. ''Do you speak English?'' Lutz asked. I could tell he wanted to laugh, So I nudged him. But the young man laughed in relief. ''Oh!, Si si I do. _We _ do. '' _we? _I thought. ''Please, Have a seat, What can I get you?'' Lutz looked at the menu and tilted his head. ''Some ale if you have it while we wait.'' He answered. ''Um…Just some water.'' I followed up. ''Got it.'' He cheeped and skipped off.

I let my eyes wander again, I let my eyes fall on what looked to be a little bakers corner. It was decorated with a baby pink. Lots of hearts and flowers and shelves stacked with cakes, cookies, lots of things that had been scarce after the war. I had never been one for sweets but somehow, I ended up missing them so much.

''Um… Here you go.'' A soft, sweet voice broke the silence. I felt myself turning, Slowly, but surely. She set the water down in front of me and then Lutz's ale. ''You don't wear a name plate.'' Lutz commented. The little female turned to look back at us, her hair was like that of a chocolate brown, Her eyes, A lime green. She blinked. ''I don't need to,'' She replied. ''What if I wanted to address you?'' He challenged, I could see he was very much amused in all of this. She pulled out a pen and pad. ''Then… I supposed you would ask me what my name was.'' She stood ridged, Like she was a bit uncomfortable. She turned to me with a swing of her hips, ''Do you know what you want?'' she asked me first.

''I.'' I cleared my throat to keep my voice from cracking, though I didn't know why. At the moment I could do nothing but stare at her. ''Si?'' ''What is this?'' I asked holding up the menu and pointing to something random. ''that's, Ravioli, with rice and peas.'' She translated. ''Then.. I guess I'll have that.'' She smiled and jot it down. Then she turned to _Mein Bruder _. ''I want the same.'' He answered at once. She pursed her lips but retreated with a smile. '' _verdammt_.'' He mused as he stared hungrily after her.  
''She is….Wow. well done Italy, Well done.'' I glared at him. ''We're not here for women.'' I muttered. He glanced back at me. ''Lud, It's like you weren't looking at her, Those hips… _Und _her eyes. A shame her legs had to be hidden by that skirt.'' ''Pretty Gypsy girl.'' He murmured again. Not even twenty minutes later, The same girl appeared with two piping hot bowls of food. She set them down. ''Sorry for the wait.'' She said sincerely. ''It's late, You must be tired.'' I replied and she smiled warmly at me. ''Si, Only a little though. ''Um. _Fräulein_? May I ask your name?'' I called after thinking it over. She turned to me and tilted her head. ''Arabella, My name is Arabella.'' _Arabella._


	5. Chapter 5

''We can't tell Lovi, Think Of a lie!'' Veniciano hissed as we made our way to our village and back to our home, A quite little two story house at the end of the street. It was home, I would tend to our mini tomato garden we hand, along with other veggies, we had pictures here and there, pictures of me as a baby, and my brothers, too. A picture of Mama rested on a shelf next to a picture of my Grandpa.

''Where the hell have you two been?! The streets are swarming with those soldiers!'' Lovino hissed from his chair, He had his arms folded. In that moment, I didn't really know what to say, Plus, I'd forgotten to bring home some cake. ''I. we… I broke a glass, A really old one, and Veni helped me clean it up.'' I said quickly to keep him from being suspicious. ''And you weren't stopped, by any Germans?'' he asked, concerned. ''No.'' Veni answered. He nodded, ''Okay… get to bed, both of you.'' He commanded and we nodded. I sauntered to my room and closed the door before changing into my night clothes. I crawled into bed nervously and tried to close my eyes, I couldn't though.~

''Two of our men yesterday.'' I heard Lucie whisper to Lovino. ''I really hope you're close, You need to get out of here.'' Lovino suddenly looked over her then at me, who looked down and pretended like I wasn't just eaves dropping. ''Bells, You have a visitor.'' He said enthusiastically. I sulked, having already knew who it was; Marcello leaned against my _settore _cooly and smiled. I hung up my apron and walked up to him. His caramel tresses had been pulled back by a leather tie and he was wearing a simple grey button up with black trousers. ''Marcello, Ciao.'' I greeted him. ''Come, I wish to walk with you.'' He said offering his hand to me. ''I haven't seen you in so long.'' I grabbed his hand and he led me out of the diner. ''Why were you away for so long?'' I asked him curiously.

''I um… needed to tend to something, Nothing you need to worry yourself with.'' It took everything in me not to roll my eyes as we head up the lively street. Marcello smiled and handed me a flower. ''Will you smile, _cara_? I just rescued you from labor.'' I frowned. ''I like working.'' I replied defensively. He shrugged. ''I guess.'' He sighed. ''You'll quit once we're married, I would have a _dea_ working. And if baking is what you want to do, I can buy you one in Brazil.'' I scowled this time, it's not the baking I only enjoyed! It was the closeness I felt with my bothers. I liked to work with them. And I was about to tell him what I thought about his commented until he grabbed my arm and placed me behind him.

''Look at them.'' Marcello said suddenly. He was referring to the German soldiers, Marching and looking over curiously. ''They're stationed here for a while.'' I reminded him. ''Nazi swine.'' He retorted lowly, coldly. It had been the first time I'd ever seen him like this. ''I should get you back.'' He said quickly and reached for me, but I rejected his touch. ''No, We're going to have to deal with them sooner or later, We _do _live here you know.'' His eyes held a stern look in them and he was looking at me like I was crazy. ''Do you hear what you're saying, Bells?'' he asked me and then grabbed me by the shoulders. ''You're a Romani woman, Have you not heard about what they're doing to your kind in Berlin?'' I looked down.

''You're at greater risk than I am.'' I replied coldly. He loosened his grip, I could only imagine the look on his face. ''Still,'' he said at last. ''I may be an Italian-Jew but you are a Romani woman. A _beautiful _Romani woman.'' He grabbed my hand and started to head back to the diner. ''So, I can imagine that a Jewish woman from any back round would be more desirable than I would be.'' He looked at if he were going to strike me. ''Stop that,'' he growled and held open the back door or the diner. ''I'll see you later Marcello.'' I said quietly. He bent down to kiss my forehead and turned. ''I shall see you later tonight.'' He called. I found my apron and slipped it back on and head out of the kitchen, My eyes widened at the scenery: the diner was halfway filled with German soldiers. I gasped but caught myself looking around. Maybe, Just maybe, I'd be able to find the one from last night, The one with blue eyes. Some men were laughing, Talking, waiting.

''_Sorellina! Tesoro! _Help!'' Veniciano sounded panicked and held two trays, balancing them. I jogged to grab one. ''Table two!'' he yelled, I suddenly found myself running back and forth, I finally took a breather and returned to the kitchen, Lucie was still here. She was writing down something on a scratch pad and was indistinctly whispering to Lovino in our mother language. He obviously didn't know last night. Otherwise I'd have probably been the first person his eyes settled on when I entered. He did looked drained though, Stressed. I didn't quite understand how a small group of people could bring people's spirits down when there was so much hope to be had.

''Another Italian-Jew family was rounded up in the south last night.'' Lucie whispered suddenly. Lovino nudged me and handed me a tray. ''How many?'' he asked. Lucie's eye flickered between he and I. Lovino looked over at me and nudged me, a way of telling me to leave. ''Bells, Go.- How many?'' he asked again. But my feet were rooted to the spot. ''A family of almost four,'' _almost?_ ''The woman was pregnant, shot her right down.'' My stomach churned and I gasped, causing Lovino to look at me. ''I thought I told you to go?'' He glared me down and I retreated and walked around the diner. ''Um… You had a coffee, Black?'' I murmured not looking at the customer, just the list.

''_Ja. _Hey…. Aren't you… the waitress from last night?'' A voice asked me. I paused as I was about to place the cup down. ''Si Si, I'm the only waitress here.'' He grunted and I looked over at him. He did have the bluest eyes. The ones that made me want to melt. ''Arabella, _Ja?'' _he asked. ''Shh! Si, That's me.'' He looked sideways at me, He didn't look very old, Maybe around Veni's age. His eyes looked tired, though. ''Are you whispering because I'm a German?'' He questioned. I looked down at my feet. ''You don't have to worry about that, We're both Humans right?'' He asked offering me a tiny smile. I stared at him, Never before had someone repeated my very own words back to me.

''What's _your_ name?'' I asked curiously. ''Ludwig,'' He replied. ''Ludwig Beilschmidt.''  
''It's nice to meet you, Ludwig.'' I greeted and turned to walk away, My heart pounding a bit. ''Wait..'' He suddenly called, Sending my heart into a thrumming frenzy. ''Yes?'' I answered trying to sound collected.  
''Do you have a second?'' _A second? A second for what? _I made a better note of him, His perfect blonde slicked back hair was slightly askew when he removed his cap. And he looked flushed. ''A second?'' I repeated. ''I'm sorry, I don't I have to finish this shift, But I'm sure it won't take long.'' He looked up and smiled. ''Then I will wait for you.'' He answered.


End file.
